webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Desert
The Desert is a secluded location where the Cubs used to live. An area seen in the desert is the Factory. It made its first appearance in the episode "The Road", it also appears at "Road Trip" Appearance The desert is, obviously, as its name states, barren. Roads run through the desert, however, and its shown a decent amount of people drive through the desert within a day. Cacti and dead shrubs are seen all across the desert. The Road The Cubs, are trying to hitch-hike their way to Paris. They're seen in their box on the side of a road in the desert. Their attempts to hitch-hike repeatedly fail as people are either rudely decline their request of invitation or ignore them entirely. One day, a car passes by and the smoke coming from its tailpipe causes the Cubs to cough. They end up hearing a deeper voice cough as well, and after the smoke clears, they see a man on the other side of the road also trying to hitch-hike. They get upset at the man, telling him to leave. He doesn't move and says its a free country, but the Cubs still tell him to move it, telling him they were their first. After a second refusal, the Cubs send Ice Bear to "bite his kneecaps", but before he can bite, the man pulls out a granola bar. The Cubs ask what it is, and he tells them and asks them if they want it. They say yes and in return allow him to sleep in their box for the night. The following morning, the Cubs find their box to be gone along with the man whom they dubbed the Granola Guy. In anger, the Cubs begin to trek across the desert in search of another box to live in. They end up coming across a factory to which they find is full of boxes. After venturing into the Factory, the Cubs spent their time emptying packages and playing in and with the boxes. After a small fight over a very large box, the Cubs ended up building large forts out of boxes to live in themselves and separate each other. After some time, however, they all got fed up with the forts, feeling alone. Grizzly and Ice Bear had left their forts and were about to go get Panda, when a factory employee came and turned on the conveyor belts. Panda's fort being built over one, his castle collapsed and the box he was lying in had fallen onto the conveyor. A robotic arm taped the box shut, leaving Panda unable to escape. After calling for help, his brothers chased after him to save him, only for them all to get stuck in one box shipping to New Hampshire. Their box ended up shipping out to its intended location, the Cubs finally leaving the desert. triviA * We don't exactly know if the desert which appeared in "Road Trip" is the same which appeared in "The Road" Category:A to Z Category:Locations